


Stuffed and Happy

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Het, Human, Mutants, Other, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out and Breakdown have something fun planned in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed and Happy

Knock Out hummed to himself as he gently rocked his hips back and forth. It had been a good fifteen minutes since they started and he was pacing himself to keep this up for as long as it took.

After all, Sally would cum too quickly if she lost focus on sucking him off to bring all her attention onto Breakdown and his tongue.

But he indulged himself a little as he pushed his cock deep down her throat, holding it there for a few seconds as he stroked her bare throat. She tensed and arched against his touch, her back starting to come off the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah, keep your little belly down, my little minx," Knock Out reached over to pat her stomach until she laid it back down. "I'll feed you soon enough; just let Breakdown eat his fill first."

Sally whimpered around the thick organ down her throat. Her thighs trembled as she felt Breakdown's hands grip her thighs tightly, his face buried into her wet, sticky folds. He was eating her out like starved beast, having been deprived of food for days... It was embarrassing and it felt really, really good.

And then, of course, Knock Out had her suck him off. She didn't mind though; it was much more fun this way and she was able to hold off on orgasm longer.

Breakdown pulled his tongue from her soaked pussy, moving it to her clit. He felt her tense up and shudder as he played with it, more of her juices flowing out of her wet entrance. He glanced up at Knock Out, who groaned when Sally's tongue slid along the underside of his dick.

"You're teasing her again," Breakdown murmured before diving back down to her cunt.

"Just giving her more pleasure," the redhead corrected, moving his hands to her breasts. She squealed, her thighs squeezing Breakdown's head, especially when the other pinched her nipples. "Can't leave her feeling neglect now, can we?"

"I think overwhelmed might be a better word for it."

"Oh, not yet. If this is overwhelming to her, I can't imagine what she'll be feeling when we spitroast her over the night desk with a vibrator filling her ass."

"That would be cruel."

"Oh no~ It would be mind-blowing."

Sally's legs were shaking like mad as they hung over Breakdown's shoulders. When they did that much to her, she could barely contain her desires and would make a mess. A big mess that Knock Out and Breakdown would always clean up as well as herself.

She liked it when they did that. She preferred being clean when she snuggled up with them after sex. None of her past boyfriends ever did that.

"But maybe not tonight. I don't think our little kitty could take that tonight."

Sally whimpered again before she tapped Knock Out's hip to get his attention. He glanced down at her before pulling himself out of her mouth, saliva and pre-cum hanging off her lips. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

“I-I wanna…”

“Hmmm?”

“C-Cum… I-I wanna cum-! Pl-Please!”

Knock Out chuckled and slipped his cock back into her mouth. He glanced up at Breakdown, who had paused in his assault when he heard Sally whimper. The redhead smiled brightly and gestured towards her pussy.

“You heard her, Breakdown. Don’t leave our little kitten needy.”

Breakdown didn’t need to be told twice and dove right to her pussy again, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go. The young woman moaned hard, especially when Knock Out started to thrust in and out of her mouth, his hands dropping to her breasts again.

Sally's toes curled, her stomach tightening up. Oh God, she could feel it. She was going to-!

"Mmmmm!"

Breakdown wasted no time suckling down the sudden burst of her sweet fluids. As if he were dying of thirst, he slurped down her juices, drawing more and more cries from Sally's lips. The poor woman's legs twitched, but she couldn't get away from his lips. Nor did she want to.

She heard her other lover chuckle.   "Excellent work, Breakdown. Don't waste a single drop; there won't be any dessert after this."

Sally squirmed and squealed around his cock, but Knock Out held her firmly, his fingers rolling over her nipples as Breakdown kept eating as much as he could get from her cunt.

"Now Breakdown, don't get sick eating your dinner. Sally is still waiting to get her main course, so if you please hurry it up."

Breakdown did as he was told, lapping up the last few drops dripping from Sally's pussy before he stood up and unbuckled his pants.

"You know, you could have taken them off at the start of this."

"Needed to concentrate."

Knock Out rolled his eyes before he moved his hands to help Sally hold her head up. "You ready to continue, my little daisy?"

Sally closed her eyes and gave a small moan, sending shivers up Knock Out's spine. She even kept her legs spread open for Breakdown, who quickly got in between her legs and took a firm hold of her thighs. She shivered when she felt his cock press against her entrance, but didn't resist.

"She's ready."

"I agree." Knock Out stroked her face again. "Now let's giving you your filling, shall we?"

Sally could do little when they both started to thrust into her. She could only hold onto Knock Out’s thighs, moaning hard as Breakdown slammed into her tight pussy. And all Knock Out did to help was push deeper down her throat.

Her toes curled. She held on though, pleasure slowly consuming her again. They would probably be like this for a couple of more rounds before finishing up. She didn’t want to go to the store today to buy dinner.

But for now, she was more than happy to lie on her back and be thrusted into, knowing they were enjoying her as well as loving her. It was all she ever wanted.


End file.
